Containers with closable lids are well known in the art and have been used for numerous purposes. Some containers are designed for maintaining disposable items while other containers are meant to be reused multiple times to hold many different types of items. The containers can come in various shapes and sizes, and are able to hold items including baby wipes, cleaning towels, and the like. For these types of items, dispensing versions of the containers are quite popular due to their ease of use. They allow a user to quickly obtain a single wipe or towel when needed. For instance, a user may require a single or multiple baby wipes while changing a baby's diaper.
In most instances, containers have a very simplistic design in order to allow users to quickly obtain the items dispensed. However there is a need for a container that allows for easier access to its contents.